


Candy Canes & Talks

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Prompt #26 - Eating Candy Canes.Happy Holidays 🎄🍬💕
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Kasie Hines, Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Candy Canes & Talks

Ellie and Kasie sat on the couch in Ellie's apartment, two cups of hot cocoa on the coffee table in front of them and a Christmas movie playing on TV.

Earlier today, the forensic scientist had announced that it was time for some 'girl talk' and she'd come by in the evening. Baffled, Ellie had just shrugged and agreed. Whatever this was about, it would still be nice to spend an evening with one of her dearest friends. Or so she had thought until Kasie, waving about with to candy canes in her hand, started talking about how Ellie and Nick were perfect for each other, how she - Kasie - saw the chemistry and 'sexual tension' between them from the start and how she thought they should act on it already, considering that it got 'worse to watch for the co-workers and other outsiders by each minute'.

While Ellie had tried to stop her friend's rant when she'd started, the blonde had finally come to the conclusion that it was useless. Once Kasie had found a topic that was dear to her, be it Ellie's lovelife, there would be no stopping her. Even practically shoving two candy canes into her mouth couldn't make her shut up. Ellie had tried.

So the agent just sat there, in her own living room, waiting for Kasie to be finished with her already 20-minute rant.

"I mean you two practically went on a date if you forget that Rick and Elena were there with you, but like more for show, right. You paid more attention to each other than to them, El. Don't you see it? And Jimmy's 'zero chemistry bullshit', forget about that! You know how he is. That's all tactics. Reversed psychology and all. Wants you to admit something by telling you the exact opposite is the truth. Pushing you in the right direction and all. And I'm telling ya, even McGee knows you two are into each other. So get it on already!" Kasie explained agitatedly.

Ellie sighed and looked at her friend intently. "Kasie, I love you, ok. But are you done now?"

"But-"

"No, please. I get it, alright? You and some of the others think that we're 'into each other' or should hook up or whatever-"

"I didn't-" Kasie tried to cut her off.

"You see, Nick and I- we're just friends. Good friends. Best friends even. But there's nothing more. Okay, so I was a bit jealous of him and Elena, what about it? Friends can get jealous of each other. No harm, no fool." Ellie reasoned with her.

But the other woman couldn't be convinced.

"Nah, I don't believe you, Ellie. You're totally fooling yourself if think what you two are is just friends. And deep down you know that."

The agent sighed and rolled her eyes. "Would you just eat your candy canes, please?"

"Woah, mama. Calm down, take a deep breath." Kasie chuckled and held up her hands in mock surrender. "You know that how you're trying to defend yourself only proves my point right? Defence mechanism etc." She grinned knowingly and with a quick considering glance began to lick her candy.

"Ugh," Ellie groaned and let her head fall to her chest in defeat. "Fine, ok. I can see that you won't believe me no matter what I'm gonna say." She leaned forward and took a cup of cocoa in her hands. She knew she was totally about to regret this but there seemed no other way out of this. She might as well comply and act as if she knew what Kasie was talking about...Her and Nick? No way. That man, although he was admittedly handsome and charming and could be sweet and kind if he wanted to - Ellie knew that - and if he was anyone else she'd said he was the perfect man for her... Well that man was just a friend to her. And Ellie herself was definitely nothing more than a friend to him, right?

"So, if you think there's something between him and I - and I'm not saying there is, alright?! - what would you suggest I do about it?" Ellie asked carefully. And even more confused than when the evening had begun. 


End file.
